ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Mouse Parentii
Mouse Parentii was the male District Ten Tribute for the First Quarter Quell. Pre-Games Life Mouse was selected for the Quarter Quell because he was a petty thief. He did this not out of malice but a mixture of necessity and mischief. He was also disliked by the adults of Ten for his sass and impudence. These same attributes made him very popular with children. Bloodbath Arena: War-torn wasteland Mouse elected to run from the Bloodbath and the dangerous Tributes within. Later that day he was noticed by Mist Hastings of District Four, who mistook him for a boy she'd killed long ago and had been hallucinating about. She struck him in the head with a branch, ripped his throat with her teeth, and eventually savaged him to death. Placing 18th First Resurrection Games Mouse was chosen among many others to represent District Ten, due to his popularity with children. He joined one of the two large alliances, along with Ava Hanson, Adair Outridge, Wyatt Sparks, Elara Angelo, Myrtle Bloom, Dominique Rindelle, Starling Heights, Hailey Falkenrath, and Willow Trill. During the chaos of the Bloodbath, Mouse was noticed and targeted by Kestrel Hood of District Two, who threw a spear at him and killed him. Second Placing 43rd Second Resurrection Games In his third outing, Mouse joined the alliance led by Silver Flower and Anise Haeffele, along with Incense Balboa, Alinta Fintan, Alice Grace Silvin, Addie Child, Tawny Stallyon, Ree Morning, Peach Unk, and Chase Enders. He quickly developed a friendship with Alice, and the two remained close throughout the Games. For the first time, Mouse survived the Bloodbath. He and Alice enjoyed searching the tombstones for food to eat and mostly found garlic, which protected them from a later disaster. When Black Death swept across the Arena, the vitamins and chemicals in the garlic protected them from the illness that laid most of their alliance low. Mouse and Alice were out searching the tombs when Beth O'Darielle of District Twelve found the stricken alliance and killed Anise, Addie, Silver, Tawny, and Alinta. Mouse and Alice survived multiple weeks in the Arena. When well over half the Tributes had died, the Gamemakers decided to call it for the two littlest survivors. While their guardian Peach was out looking for food and Inky was still recovering from Black Death, the Gamemakers sent a mutt in the form of a serene Banshee. The woman gently took Mouse and Alice by their hands and lifted them from the Arena. Third Placing 28th Personality Mouse was a young rip of a boy. He enjoyed talking back to adults and sneaking away with things that weren't his. He had a strong streak of mischief, but he meant no real harm. Being with Alice allowed him to act his own age again, and he greatly appreciated it. Relationships Alice Grace Silvin Mouse's ally was also a good friend. The two fared better than anyone else in the graveyard Arena mentally, aside from Frankie, since their young age and close bond allowed them to block out the Arena's horrors. Silver Flower and Anise Haeffele The two leaders of the graveyard alliance were fiercely protective of their young charges and both died at some point for their friends. To Mouse and Silver, they were like second mothers. Peach Unk Peach was chagrined at ending up with the "pipsqueak" alliance, but she defended her allies to the end and took over as sole leader when Silver and Anise died. Trivia * Mouse is one of very few Tributes to get an unconventional death, along with Titus Gein, Hailey Falkenrath, Alice Grace Silvin, and Silken Alois. Category:Tributes Category:District 10 Tributes Category:25th Hunger Games